


Force Bond

by cats_eye78



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_eye78/pseuds/cats_eye78
Summary: What goes through their minds while they are bonded.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Force Bond

Ch 1

When she pulled the trigger he felt the shadow of the blast go through him.

They both ran out of their respective rooms. She with more control, he actually slid down the hall.

“You'll bring Luke Skywalker to me.” She simply glared at him. This untrained girl glared at him, Kylo Ren.

He couldn't help the way his face twisted when he realized his mistake. If the facial slip up had happened in front of anyone else, Hux, Snoke, the consequences were not worth being thought. Yet again he cannot help but show the anger at what she brings out in him. The humanity she makes him feel.

“You are not doing this. The effort would kill you.” He glances behind, “Can you see my surroundings?”

“You're gonna to pay for what you did!” She spat.

“I can't see yours.” He can't help it, he feels his face soften as he gazes at her. He feels a feeling of wonderment. “Just you.” If possible she glares harder. “So no. This is something else.” Sadness creeps in replacing some of the wonder. 

She looks over her shoulder responding to a barely heard voice.

The memory of his former master filled him with fear, “Luke.” 

When she looked back to him she was surprised to discover that she was, in a small corner of her mind, disappointed that he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Force Bond

Ch 2

Never experiencing rain in her short life she bask in the wet.

He heard the sound of waves, so out of place in mechanical world of the ship. He turns, knowing she'd be there. They lock eyes, “Why is the Force connecting us? You and I.”

Her voice was deepened in anger, each word spat out like a punch. “Murderous snake. You're too late. You lost. I found Skywalker.”

Sad curiosity flickered through his mind and across his face. “Did he tell you what happened? The night I destroyed his temple, did he tell you why?”

“I know everything I need about you.”

“You do?” he ducked his head to get a better look in her eyes, “Ah, you do.” she felt her expression wavers slightly, “You have that look in your eyes. From the forest. When you call me a monster.”

Her face hardened, her voice strong, “You are a monster.”

Barely above a whisper, “Yes, I am.”

He damns himself for the slight quiver he can feel in his lip. He hates that she sees him as a monster, but better her monster than her nothing.

She draws back clearly confused. She had thought he would argue or try to defend himself. The calm acceptance of her damnation followed swiftly by an expression that could only be called pained was not what she expected.

As they disappeared from the others view he wiped away the water that splashed against his face as if they were the tears he couldn't safely shed.


End file.
